The Cage
by Katharra
Summary: A lawsuit against the WWF leads to more questions than it does answers.
1. Lita's Transcript

****

THE CAGE

__

*DISCLAIMER: This story is completely fictional. All characters are owned by the WWF or are creations of the author. No infringement intended. Any likeness to characters or incidents is completely coincidental. I hope that covers it.

****

EXAMINATION FOR DISCOVERY

Of Amy Dumas ("Lita")

****

Held August 27, 2001

MR. RONALD A. WHITMORE, 

WHITMORE SMITH & ROSS

Appearing for the Plaintiff

MR. HOWARD J. MCGARVEY,

TITAN GROUP LLP

Appearing for the Defendant

MS. CORRINE SLATNEY,

EXECUTIVE REPORTING

Court Reporter

EXAMINED BY MR. RONALD A. WHITMORE:

Amy Dumas, duly sworn in at 9:30 am.

Q: Miss, could you please state your name for the record?

A: Amy Dumas.

Q: And you understand that we are here to question you in regard to a lawsuit filed against your employer the WWF?

A: Yes.

Q: And when I refer to the plaintiff you understand that I am referring to Mr. Michael Latt? 

A: Yes.

Q: Okay. How old are you?

A: 26.

Q: And how long have you been employed with the WWF?

A: Umm, I don't know the exact number.

Q: But we can assume more than a few years, correct?

A: Yes.

Q: So you are quite familiar with the WWF itself, its ownership, and basically how it's run, yes?

A: Yeah, you could say that.

Q: Okay. Now what is your exact position in the WWF?

A: I'm a wrestler.

Q: And do you wrestle against the women or the men?

A: Sometimes both.

Q: And you are involved with a tag team, yes?

A: Yes.

Q: What is the name of the tag team?

A: The Hardy Boyz.

Q: Made up of Matthew Hardy and his brother Jeff, yes?

A: And myself, we're kind of a group.

Q: Ms. Dumas, on the night of April 23rd, you were participating in a wrestling match?

A: Yes, I was with Matt and Jeff. We were wrestling against Kane, Dean Malenko and Terri.

Q: Could you describe for the record exactly what type of match this was?

A: Well, um, we've all been wrestling against each other for some time in a feud. So this was the match that was supposed to end that feud. Vince set it up as a Cage Match.

Q: Vince?

A: Mr. McMahon. He's the acting commissioner. So anyway, we were having this whole wrestling match inside this 14-foot high cage. The whole deal is the first team to make it over the top of the cage and reach the floor wins. It was a pretty good match, everything was going cleanly.

Q: And you didn't notice anything odd about Kane's behavior?

A: Kane's always weird. It's part of his act. He's supposed to be this dark guy who's angry at the world for being prettier than he is. Something like that anyway. But no, he seemed pretty normal for whatever normal is for him.

Q: What happened after Jeff Hardy got over the cage?

A: Well, we were winning. I was already over, then Jeff was supposed to come, then Matt. Kane was supposed to come over, but after Matt.

Q: And when did he come over?

A: After Jeff. Jeff started climbing, and Kane followed. I don't think that Jeff even knew he was behind him. Jeff reached the top of the cage, looked down and saw Kane following him. Jeff started climbing down and when he got down to the floor, we looked at each other. He gave me a funny look.

Q: What kind of look is that?

A: Like he wasn't sure what was going on. Kane reached the ground and he just stood there. Then he pointed at Jeff.

Q: Why?

A: I don't know. But then he came after Jeff. At first it was hard to tell if he was actually punching him, but then Jeff started putting his arms up.

Q: How?

A: To defend himself, you know how you try to block the shots as they come at you? I don't think Jeff really knew what to do; I didn't either.

Q: Did he fight back?

A: Well yeah, he kind of had to. Kane was punching the crap out of him; he had to defend himself. So Jeff started fighting back, kicking and punching Kane. Then Kane started choking him.

Q: One hand or two?

A: Uh, two. He had Jeff in a pretty good hold, you could tell Jeff wasn't getting any air.

Q: How?

A: Just by his facial expression. At first it looked like he was in pain, then it was like he started to panic. He started to, to thrash, you know? Like his arms were going crazy, trying to punch Kane and get out of his grip at the same time.

Q: Did anyone else see this?

A: Uh, yeah. The whole stadium was watching. Matt was going insane. He was trying to get out of the cage but Malenko was still trying to fight him. I don't think Dean thought it was real.

Q: What was Matt doing?

A: He kept calling Jeff's name and swearing at Kane.

Q: What exactly was he saying?

A: He was like – can I say this? – "You fucking bastard, let him go". Something along those lines.

Q: And where were you during all this?

A: I was right beside them, I couldn't believe what was happening. When I knew for sure that Jeff was choking, I tried to pull Kane off of him. I grabbed him around the neck and started to pull. But Kane was too strong. So I kicked him.

Q: Where?

A: Well, the first time I kicked him, it was in the back of the leg. That didn't do much. So I kicked him again.

Q: Same place?

A: No, this time it was in the crotch.

Q: Ouch. Did that do something?

A: Yeah, he let one hand off of Jeff to turn to look at me.

Q: So he still had Jeff by one hand?

A: Yeah.

Q: And he was still choking him?

A: Yeah. By then, Jeff was down to his knees and making choking sounds.

Q: Choking sounds? 

A: Yeah, he was wheezing and gurgling.

Q: What did Kane do when he looked at you?

A: He didn't say anything, he just backhanded me.

Q: Did it knock you out?

A: No, but it put me down. I blacked out for maybe a second, and I was on the mat on my side. It hurt like hell though.

Q: What was Kane doing?

A: He still had Jeff in a choke hold, and he was dragging him up the ramp.

Q: Could Jeff walk?

A: Barely. He was more crawling up the ramp.

Q: What happened at the top?

A: He kind of dangled Jeff over the side at the top. Then he pushed him. And Jeff fell.

Q: Where was Matt?

A: Matt? Matt had reached me when Jeff was dropped. He was checking to see if I was all right. We both watched it.

Q: What happened?

A: Matt went over to see Jeff. Kane looked towards the ring before he left.

Q: Was he looking at you?

A: I don't know. You can't really tell with that stupid mask.

Q: Where did Kane go?

A: He went backstage. I don't know where he went after that.

Q: How was Jeff?

A: Bad. When I saw him, Matt was checking on him. He wouldn't wake up; Matt kept calling his name and tapping him. There was blood coming from his ears.

Q: Both ears?

A: Mm-hmm.

Q: How long did you wait before the paramedics arrived?

A: It wasn't long. I don't know the exact time, but they were pretty quick. They were just backstage the whole time.

Q: Did Jeff wake up at all during this time?

A: The paramedics were working on him. Checking his pupils and stuff. He didn't wake up. Then they put him in a neck brace, and onto the backboard. They put him on the stretcher, and then he moaned a bit. They stopped the stretcher and took his mask off, so they could hear him.

Q: Did he open his eyes?

A: Slightly. 

Q: What did he say?

A: He said, "Kane."

Q: And that was all?

A: Yep. Then he closed his eyes again, and that was it.

Q: Did you ride with him to the hospital?

A: No, that was Matt. There was only room for one person. I met them at the hospital.

Q: When you got to the hospital, what happened?

A: Matt was there. He was really worried. He hadn't even called his dad yet. The doctor hadn't spoken to him either. When I got there, Jeff was getting a CAT scan.

Q: Did Matt say anything to you?

MR. MCGARVEY: I'm not going to have her answer that.

MR. WHITMORE: Why not?

MR. MCGARVEY: A general conversation between two people is not relevant to this case. You'll have to be more specific than that in your questioning.

Q: Okay. Ms. Dumas, are you involved in any sort of relationship with Matthew Hardy? 

A: We're dating.

Q: Okay. Did Matt say anything concerning his brother?

A: No. But he was really worried.

Q: How could you tell if he didn't say anything?

A: He was biting his nails. He only does that when he's really stressed.

Q: Okay. Did he say anything about Kane?

A: Not at first.

Q: When?

A: After the doctor came in. He told Matt that Jeff had a fractured his skull in the fall. There was a lot of swelling and some bleeding, so they were going to keep him in a coma until it went down.

Q: And Matt was angry when he heard this?

A: He was furious. He started cracking his knuckles and swearing under his breath. Then he got up, punched the wall and said he was going to kill Kane. He left the hospital, and I don't know where he went.

Q: What were your thoughts about Kane?

A: I don't know. I was so confused. I know that Glen isn't like that in real life. It was almost like his character took over. 

Q: Do you believe he had any reason to attack Jeff?

A: No. That's the stupidest part. The only reason Kane was even in that match was because Vince wanted to stir things up. He thought another match between the Radicalz and us would be boring. So he threw Kane in.

Q: In your opinion was Kane acting irratically? 

A: Definitely. That's totally not like Glen.

Q: Do you believe drugs could have been involved?

A: I don't know. I guess so. Yeah, probably.

Q: Do you have any knowledge of Kane's whereabouts the night he attacked Mr. Michael Latt?

A: No. I didn't even hear about till the next day. 

Q: Where were you?

A: In the hospital still. Matt and I both. Jeff still hadn't woken up yet.

Q: How did you hear about it?

A: Through Kat. She called me on my cell.

Q: What was your reaction?

A: I was totally shocked. Matt was even angrier.

Q: But you had no interaction with Kane between the time of the match and the time of his overdose?

A: No. I heard about everything through other people.

Q: Do you think it was characteristic of Kane to experiment with drugs?

A: Characteristic? I don't know. I honestly don't know him that well.

Q: But do you think it was possible that he could be a drug abuser?

A: I don't think it's impossible. He could have been. But he might not have either.

Q: How would you explain the overdose then?

A: I don't know. It's not like I was there.

Q: Are there wrestlers in the WWF who you do know abuse drugs?

A: Um. Yeah, yeah there're a couple.

Q: Could you name them?

MR. MCGARVEY: I'm going to have to object. It's not relevant.

MR. WHITMORE: I think that drug abuse is very relevant.

MR. MCGARVEY: Sure it's relevant – for a different case. Not to this one.

MR. WHITMORE: Fine. No more questions. Thank you for your time Ms. Dumas.


	2. Jeff

****

THE CAGE

Part Two – Jeff

__

*Disclaimer – This story is completely fictional. All characters are owned by the WWF or are works of the author. No infringement intended. All likeness to incidents and characters are completely coincidental.

FOUR MONTHS EARLIER:

It's pretty black in here. Some echoing that's slowly becoming clearer. Some guy telling me to open my eyes. I can't open my eyes. I just wish he'd shut the hell up. But I can tell he won't so maybe I'll do what he says. My eyelids feel like lead. It takes a couple of tries but I manage to open them a crack. Man, when did my eyesight get so bad? He's all fuzzy and furry looking. Maybe it's my dog. No, no wait, dogs don't generally shine lights in your eyes. Oh man, it's a doctor. I think that's Matt on the other side, I don't think doctors are allowed to have hair that long.

"Y'okay Jeffro?"

Yup, that's definitely Matt.

"Did he hear you?"

And dad? Uh-oh, this one must be a gooder. Why the hell can't I open my eyes all the way?

"Mmmgh." That was supposed to be hello. If that doc shines that light in my eyes one more time I'm going to stick it up….

"Jeff, can you remember what happened?"

Well that's a stupid question. Of course I can remember what happened. No, no, actually I can't. Wait a minute, this totally isn't good. Okay, I'm in a hospital. That much is obvious. I need to get glasses too. Why am I in a hospital? What day is it? Why can't I move very well? Can I still talk? Oh man, does my head ever kill. I wouldn't mind a glass of water, some painkillers would be nice too. Maybe a cute nurse.

"Mmmtt." That didn't come out right.

"I think he's trying to say your name, son."

Thanks dad.

Matt is closer now. I can feel his hand on my shoulder. Hey, that's a good thing right? I can't turn my head to look at him. That would be because I'm in a neck brace. Gawd, I hate these things.

"What is it bro?" 

I can't focus on his face. On any other day this would be funny, cuz he looks like a Wookie. I have to tell him something. It's really important. But I can't for the life of me figure out what the hell it was. Wait, I know.

"…Kane…"

Why did I say that? Oh man, does my head hurt something fierce.

"What about Kane? Jeff, can you remember?"

No, not really. But, Matt, don't you know?

"…Not…Kane…"

Well, now I'm completely lost. I don't even have a clue what I'm saying. Matt help me out here, you must at least know what I'm talking about, right?

"Do you know what he's saying Matt?"

"No clue."

Oh great. Right about now dad's probably kicking himself that he had to have the wrestling kids and not the MENSA kids. 

"Mmmnnnft." That was a request to get me some painkillers guys. My head is starting to pound.

Stupid doctor must've turned off that damn light finally. 

Sure is black in here.


	3. The Herald

****

THE CAGE

Part Three – The Herald

__

*Disclaimer – This story is a work of fiction. All characters are owned by the WWF or are works of the author. No infringement intended. All likeness to characters or incidents is purely coincidental.

****

WRESTLER ATTACKS FAN

__

Tampa Bay

A wrestling fan was brutally attacked by a WWF wrestler as he asked for an autograph last night. Michael Latt, 23, was thrown into a brick wall outside the Thunderdome when he approached a wrestler and requested his autograph. The wrestler, who has alleged to be the character known as Kane, became angered at the request and grabbed the young man, throwing him into the wall. Several onlookers witnessed the assault, and said that the wrestler was still in his character uniform, wearing a full face mask. "Kane" then sped off in a rental car, alleged to be a 1999 red Alero. Police are still searching for Glen Jacobs, the man who plays Kane. Michael Latt was taken to hospital with unknown injuries, but is said to be in stable condition.

Fans at the wrestling match last night were shocked to see another young wrestler named Jeff Hardy thrown off the steel ramp and onto concrete, also by the wrestler known as Kane. Jeff Hardy was taken to hospital with what's said to be a severe skull fracture. No word has yet been given on his present condition. 

Fans who were in attendance at the match said they weren't sure if the attack was planned or an act or rage on the wrestler's behalf. Onlooker Steven Pare stated: "I've watched the WWF for a long time, and I've never seen anything like that. His head just bounced when it hit the ground. It was pretty freaky." 

One anonymous source suggested drug use may have been a factor in both incidents. "It was very uncharacteristic (of Kane). There have been rumors backstage that wrestlers could be abusing drugs, I mean look at them. Some look like they could bench press a semi, and you can tell they didn't get that way just by working out. There has to be some other kind of work going on."

The WWF has yet to comment on both incidents.


	4. Jeff Part 2

****

THE CAGE

Part Four – Jeff part 2

__

*Disclaimer – This story is completely a work of fiction. All characters are owned by the WWF or are works of the author. No infringement intended. Any likeness to characters or incidents is purely coincidental.

Ow. First light always hurts when you haven't been with it for a long time. I can tell I've been asleep for awhile. My eyelids don't want to stay open at first. Everything's blurry. But I can slowly start to make out faces. Matt is on my right. Some dude in a lab coat beside him, making notes. I take it he's the man in charge. Amy's at the foot of my bed. Dad's to my left. They're all staring at me like I'm supposed to say something brilliant.

"Mmmm."

"Good morning to you too, son." Dad's patting my arm and smiling at me. It's one of those I'm-thrilled-to-see-you-alive-but-you're-still-a-moron look. I wonder what I did now.

I'm going to try to sit up. 

"Oww."

Matt and my dad are both trying to help me, but one's pushing on me to stay down, and the other's helping me to sit up. I'm in a sitting position, but dizziness hits, and I immediately feel like hurling. My head's thumping with every beat of my heart. I'm feeling this crazy-assed bandage wrapped around my head like a bazillion times. I hope they didn't shave my hair off.

Matt's looking at me really funny. It's like he's relieved and really angry at the same time. Amy looks really worried.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Do you remember anything from the accident Mr. Hardy?" The doctor's ready to make notes on everything I'm about to say.

"What accident? No, no wait. Let me guess. Swanton bomb with no one at the bottom, right?"

Amy has a tiny smile that quickly vanishes.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Wow. That's a tough one. I have to think really hard, and it hurts my head to do that. Oh wait, I remember. "Eating breakfast. Fruit Loops. In some hotel room. Tampa."

Matt turns to the doctor. "That was the day of the accident."

The doctor writes furiously on his notepad. 

"Matt? What the hell happened?"

Matt doesn't look at me. Dad and the doctor exchange some kind of secret look that I have no clue what it means. I'm starting to worry now.

"Guys? What – "

"Hey Jeff. Get some sleep. We'll talk about it after you get some rest." Dad's trying to give a reassuring smile but I can see right through it. This was something major. 

"Hell no. I've been 'resting' for long enough. Tell me what's going on."

That stupid look again. Now I'm getting flustered. They must see it because Matt's about to fess up.

"We had the cage match. Kane went psycho and pushed you off the top of the ramp. You fractured your skull."

"Ouch." It doesn't seem to sum up everything, but it'll have to do. Another question hits me. "Where's Kane?"

Amy's staring straight at her feet like her eyes are glued to her shoe laces. "He's in the hospital too." She says quietly. Now she looks me in the eye. "He od'd."

Now my head is pounding. I think I'm going to take them up on that offer to get some rest.

Wait, didn't I have to tell them something? Ah, I'll tell them some other time. If I can remember.


	5. The Statement

****

THE CAGE

Part Five – The Statement

__

*Disclaimer – this story is completely a work of fiction. All characters are owned by the WWF or are works of the author. No infringement intended. All likeness to characters or incidents is purely coincidental.

DATE: April 28, 2001

NAME: Jim Ross (aka "J.R.")

STATEMENT TAKEN BY:Lt. Janet Parker

"It started off as a good match, lots of action from both teams, some high flying stunts and good all around effort was put into it. As far as I could tell, there was nothing discernable about Kane's (Glen Jacob's) behavior. He seemed to be typically Kane. I honestly wasn't sure though, whether or not he was actually applying that much pressure when he was choking Jeff. But when I saw Matt's reaction, I thought possibly this could be serious, but we don't ever want to think that. We kept on with the match, just as though this were all part of the plan, but when Jeff fell, my God, I think my stomach did a double take. It was shocking to say the least. But what can you do? I couldn't read Kane's expression because of that bloody mask, but I think he was gloating. The way he stood at the top and stared down at poor old Jeff, I just thought, 'you bastard'. It really looked like he was gloating, just from his body position.

The air in the locker rooms afterward was pretty quiet. I'll tell you, I've been around wrestlers my whole life, and you know it's something bad when they're all silent like that. No one seemed to know Kane's whereabouts. It seems that right after the match, he went traipsing off out of the arena, attacked that young man, sped off to God knows where, but didn't even bother to take off his uniform. I know it's a shame, and I hate to admit it, but yes, some of the boys do take illegal substances, and I honestly think that this was the affect of it. That was not like Glen Jacobs. He was a very quiet young man, but he was dedicated too. Excellent wrestler. I just think this whole mess is a shame."


	6. Mark

****

THE CAGE

Part Six - Mark

__

*Disclaimer – this story is completely a work of fiction. All characters are owned by the WWF or are creations of the author. No infringement intended. Any likeness to characters or incidents described is purely coincidental.

The doctors say he might not make it. They say he might remain comatose, a vegetable for the rest of his life. They say even if he does wake up, there could be irreversible brain damage. He might never be the same. Well, I say no shit sherlock.

The cops say that if he does ever wake up, he faces criminal charges against him. Lawyers say that he will be sued for damages. The WWF says he's fired no two ways about it. I say fuck them.

They don't know this kid like I know him. He's a fighter, always has been. All this time the WWF has been trying to convince the world that we're brothers, we became them. This kid has been my worst enemy and my best friend all in one.

They say the Hardy kid is all right. Well that's just fine and dandy. They say he don't remember a thing. I guess it's all for the best. That other Hardy, Matt, he says he's gonna rip Kane apart if he ever wakes up. I say let the punk try. He's gotta get through me first.

And that other punk, the one who Glen "attacked". Give me a break. They said he was in "serious" condition. That's just about the biggest load of horseshit I've seen in a long time. That guy walked out of the hospital the next day, and the first thing he did was go see his lawyer.

The press is attacking the WWF. Big surprise. They aren't even defending Glen. Said he made his own bed, now it's time for him to lie in it. Well, he's in it all right. 

This whole thing is bullshit. Something's up. Vince keeps saying he "sympathizes" with Glen. Do you think he's even been here yet? Hell no.

Something just doesn't add up.

Come on Glen, wake your ass up.


	7. September 1, 2001

****

THE CAGE

Part Seven – September 1, 2001

__

Disclaimer – this story is completely a work of fiction. All characters are owned by the WWF or are creations of the author. No infringement intended. Any likeness to characters or incidents described is purely coincidental. 

"Jeff! You want an egg?"

Jeff Hardy sat on the recliner in his dad's living room, mindlessly surfing the channels. "Sure."

Matt Hardy sat on the dark green couch, also mindlessly staring at the television screen. Amy Dumas' head lay in his lap, his large hand stroking her thick mane of red hair. She yawned widely, eyelids fluttering, and stretched out all limbs like a cat. The trio had stayed up late last night, bar hopping in their hometown. Amy had consumed a tad too much alcohol and was not feeling very perky.

Gilbert Hardy glanced from out of the kitchen and into the living room. He shook his head hopelessly. "Thought you kids were done with the bar scene."

Jeff still flipped through the channels. "Matt forced me to go."

Matt smirked. "Nice try. I didn't make you drink those shooters."

"Well you bought them."

Matt's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Amy noticed it and laughed. "Believe it Matthew. You did."

Matt shook his head. "Damn."

"Breakfast!"

Jeff hopped out of his chair and into the kitchen. Matt just about did the same when he remembered someone had her head in his lap. He gently nudged her to get up which prompted a moan. Matt smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You want a Tylenol my little pisstank?"

Amy groaned again. "Shut up." Slowly, painfully, she got to her feet and trudged her way into the kitchen. Jeff had nearly devoured his entire breakfast by the time they got there.

"So," their father started off. "How was it last night?"

Jeff and Matt both simultaneously shrugged while Amy rolled her eyes at them. "Good, except these two studmuffins wouldn't stop picking up the chicks all night."

Matt nearly spit out his milk laughing. "Us? What about you and Mr. Rico Suave?"

Jeff started laughing underneath his breath, his shoulders shaking up and down with the movement of his contained laughter.

Amy looked defensive. "Can I help it if ugly men find me attractive?"

"Maybe he had his beer goggles on." Jeff suggested.

It took a moment of awkward thinking before Amy finally whacked him on the bicep. He got another thwack across the back of his head courtesy of his dad. 

"Amy, feel free to slap my sons into shape anytime you like."

She poured herself some orange juice. "Oh believe me. I intend to."

Amy was in the kitchen, chatting with senior Hardy while drying the dishes for him. Matt and Jeff retreated to the living room, taking up their exact same positions as before breakfast. Jeff flipped through the channels again, not settling on any channel for more than 5 seconds at a time. He passed a sports channel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Leave it there." Matt commanded.

The two brothers were staring at random football notes like it was the most fascinating material ever invented for the television screen. Every so often they would shake their heads in disgust, or let out a cheer for news on their favorite teams or players. The show went to a commercial break and the Hardy boys conversed intensely on what they had just witnessed. But when the show came back on, they immediately silenced themselves.

On the television was the infamous "Cage" footage. Matt's lips started to curl down in a frown, his eyes set with a grim look to them. Jeff watched the show with an odd mix of curiosity and shock. Amy came out of the kitchen, a sad look crossing her face upon seeing what was on the television. Mr. Hardy chose not to come out of the kitchen. He'd seen that damn footage enough times already.

It ended. Matt started to crack his knuckles. Jeff sat back in his chair. Amy returned to drying the dishes.

Matt stared at his younger brother, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Y'okay bro?"

Jeff shook his head slowly. "It's like, no matter how many times I see it, it doesn't make a difference." He turned to face his brother. "It doesn't feel like it was me. Every time I see it, I see a stranger up there."

Matt looked down at his feet. "You gonna be ready for Monday?"

Jeff shrugged. "Don't matter. I still don't remember anything."


	8. Jeff's Transcript

****

THE CAGE

Part Eight – Jeff's Transcripts

__

*Disclaimer – this story is completely fictional. All characters are owned by the WWF or are creations of the author. No infringement intended. Any likeness to characters or incidents described is purely coincidental. No animals were harmed in the making of this production.

****

EXAMINATION FOR DISCOVERY

Of Jeff Hardy

****

Held September 3, 2001

MR. RONALD A. WHITMORE,

WHITMORE SMITH & ROSS

Appearing for the Plaintiff

MR. HOWARD J. MCGARVEY,

TITAN GROUP LLP

Appearing for the Defendant

MS. CORRINE SLATNEY,

EXECUTIVE REPORTING

Court Reporter

EXAMINED BY MR. RONALD A. WHITMORE:

Jeff Hardy, duly sworn in at 9:30 a.m.

Q: Sir, could you please state your name for the record?

A: Jeff Hardy.

Q: And could you please state your age?

A: 25.

Q: And you understand why you're here?

A: Uh, yes.

Q: Mr. Hardy, how long have you been a professional wrestler?

A: Over seven years now.

Q: Were you professionally trained?

A: I started wrestling with my brother when we were kids. When we got serious about it, we went to camps and schools.

Q: Does the WWF ever train its wrestlers?

A: Not really. You're expected to know how to wrestle before you get there.

Q: Okay. Do they ever suggest more training, or who to go to?

A: Yeah. If there's a problem, like you're not giving enough effort, or you need to work on some moves, they'll put you on hold until you can get it back to together.

Q: So after an injury, they would do that?

A: Yes.

Q: How much time did you get off after your injury?

A: Over a month.

Q: Is that a long time for the WWF?

A: Not really. It's average. 

Q: It was a pretty serious injury though, wasn't it?

A: Yeah, it was pretty serious.

Q: What was your injury?

A: I fractured my skull.

Q: And do you remember fracturing your skull?

A: No.

Q: So you had a nasty head injury with amnesia, right?

A: Yes.

Q: How long were you in a coma for?

A: About three days.

Q: Did you remember anything after waking up?

A: No.

Q: What was the last thing you could remember?

A: Eating breakfast the day of the match.

Q: The Cage Match?

A: Yes.

Q: And you can't remember anything after that?

A: No.

Q: After you left the hospital, where did you go?

A: I flew back to Cameron.

Q: Where?

A: Cameron, North Carolina.

Q: That's where you live?

A: That's where my dad lives.

Q: Oh. So you stayed with your dad?

A: Yes.

Q: How long did you stay with your dad?

A: A week.

Q: And then you started to train again?

A: No. I just went back to my own house.

Q: Oh. Why did you stay with your dad?

A: I was still having dizzy spells. And the doctor's said I had to have someone there. Just in case.

Q: Just in case what?

A: Well, if I fainted, or fell back into a coma. Stuff like that.

Q: Oh wow. That sounds pretty serious.

A: Yeah, I guess.

Q: So how long was it before you started training?

A: Training?

Q: Yes.

A: Um. Probably two weeks after the accident.

Q: And you started wrestling again after a month?

A: Yes. 

Q: Whose decision was that? Yours or the WWF's?

A: Um, kind of both.

Q: But you consented?

A: Yes.

Q: So the WWF didn't try to hold you back at all?

A: No. I told them I wanted to get back into the ring.

Q: Did anything happen when you went back?

A: What do you mean?

Q: Like accidents, dizzy spells as you called it?

A: Yeah, I was a little dizzy every now and then.

Q: But they weren't serious?

A: Well, no. I fainted once.

Q: In the ring?

A: No, just after a match. Backstage.

Q: Did you go to the hospital?

A: No, I got checked out by a trainer on site.

Q: And he said you were okay?

A: He told me to get some rest.

Q: And that's it?

MR. MCGARVEY: Is there a point to this questioning?

MR. WHITMORE: Yes.

MR. MCGARVEY: Well, maybe you want to state it for the record, because I'm having trouble following it at this point.

MR. WHITMORE: I'll get to those questions a little later on.

Q: Mr. Hardy, did you know if Mr. Jacobs was a drug abuser?

A: No, I wasn't aware.

Q: Do you know if anyone else was aware?

A: No, I think it took everybody by surprise.

Q: Have wrestlers ever abused drugs?

A: Well, just like in any other sport, yeah.

Q: Do you, Mr. Hardy?

A: No.

Q: Is there a current program in the WWF that assists wrestlers with drug issues?

A: It's basically zero tolerance. They won't let you wrestle if you're on drugs.

Q: Oh. So they fire you?

A: No, they'll put you on suspension and make you solve your problems. And if you can, they'll let you back in.

Q: But if you can't, you're pretty much out of a job then, right?

A: Pretty much.

Q: But they won't assist you in beating a drug problem?

A: No. It's up to you.

Q: Is it tough to be a wrestler in the WWF?

A: Well, physically yeah. 

Q: Do you feel you have job security?

A: As long as I don't do anything stupid, yeah. It's just like any other job.

MR. MCGARVEY: Could we please get to the point of this questioning?

MR. WHITMORE: All in good time.

Q: So, Mr. Hardy, you don't remember a thing from the night of the incident, yes?

A: No, I don't remember much.

Q: Okay, how's about we go over this video of the match, to see if anything jogs your memory. Play the video, if you will.

ASSISTANT COMPLIES

Q: Mr. Hardy, this is the video footage, the same that was broadcast around the world the night you were injured. Please stop me if you remember anything, alright?

A: Okay.

JEFF HARDY: Wait, could you, could you stop that for a second?

Q: Are you remembering something?

A: I don't think so. Could you rewind it, a couple of seconds?

ASSISTANT COMPLIES

JEFF HARDY: There. Right there. Could you play it again?

ASSISTANT COMPLIES

Q: Sir?

A: Um. I don't know. Could we take a break for a few minutes?

Q: Okay. Lets take a break. Meet back here in five minutes?

MR. MCGARVEY: Mr. Whitmore, I have to inform you that my client has taken ill. I don't feel it's wise for him to continue with this questioning today.

MR. WHITMORE: Oh. Is it something serious?

MR. MCGARVEY: I believe it might just be the stomach flu, or perhaps something he ate. In any event, I'll have my assistant contact you as soon as we can continue with these proceedings.

MR. WHITMORE: Okay.

MR. MCGARVEY: I thank you for your understanding.

WHICH WAS ALL THE EVIDENCE GIVEN ON THIS DATE.


	9. The Discovery

****

THE CAGE

Part Nine – The Discovery

__

*Disclaimer – this story is completely a work of fiction. All characters are owned by the WWF or are creations of the author. No infringement intended. Any likeness to characters or incidents described is purely coincidental. 

"Matt!" 

Jeff Hardy burst through the door of Matt Hardy's house. Matt was coming out of the washroom, drying his wet black hair with a white towel. Amy turned around from her seat on the couch, staring at Jeff with wide eyes.

"Aren't you still supposed to be in Discoveries, bro?"

"Shut up – where's the tape?"

Matt and Amy exchanged bewildered looks. A roll of sweat ran down the side of Jeff's pale face.

"Jeff, what tape? What happened?" Amy got off the couch and came over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Just calm down, what's going on?"

Matt also placed a hand on his back. "Are you feeling okay Jeff? You look kinda pale." 

"Where's the footage of the Cage? Where's the fucking tape?!?"

Amy ran over to the vcr and picked up a vhs tape. "It's here."

Jeff sprinted over to her and snatched the tape, popping it into the vcr. Matt stood behind the couch with his jaw slacked open. He had never seen Jeff so frantic – minus the time that Jeff tried to hide his junior high school suspension notice from his dad. Except that was more panicked, this was just plain weird. He'd never been that excited to see the footage before.

"Jeff," Amy started off slowly and calmly. "What are you looking for? I thought you didn't remember." 

Jeff ignored her and continued to stare at the screen, his face only a few inches from the monitor. 

"There!" He shouted.

Amy and Matt both jumped with his sudden outburst. Jeff rewound the tape a few seconds and then paused the screen. "Look!"

Amy and Matt squinted at the screen. It was paused on a close-up of Kane's upper torso, his back somewhat turned to the camera. Jeff was on his knees in front of Kane, Kane's massive hands wrapped tightly around Jeff's neck. Jeff's facial expression was of pure anguish.

"What am I looking for?" Matt asked.

Jeff had an odd smile on his face. "Look at Kane's neck."

Matt and Amy both leaned into the tv to get a better look. Although it was barely visible, they could make out something on his neck, something small, black, barely legible. 

"It's a tatoo." Amy stated.

Matt shrugged. "So?"

Amy also had a weird look on her face. "Glen doesn't have a tatoo on his neck."

It started to sink in on Matt. "So…that's not Glen."

Jeff nodded, wiping the sweat off his forehead at the same time.

Matt turned to look at Jeff. "Who is that?"

Jeff shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me."

Amy stood up. "Okay, this whole thing totally doesn't make any sense. The guy in the tape, the guy we were wrestling against the whole time, that wasn't Glen? So, if it wasn't him in the footage, then it might not have been him that attacked that guy either."

Jeff snapped. "Exactly."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a minute." Matt stopped his brother. "But that was Glen in the hospital. I saw him with my own eyes, and it was him."

Jeff nodded. "I know."

Matt shook his head. "So what are you saying?"

Jeff shrugged yet again. "I honestly have no clue. But guys, something freaky's goin' on here. That's not Glen. But it's Glen in the hospital. Somebody obviously knows something that we don't."

Amy looked at the ground. "This is unreal." She looked up at the boys. "What are we going to do?"

Matt tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Did you tell the lawyer about this?"

Jeff guffawed at the thought. "Hell no. I told him I threw up in the washroom and was really dizzy. I said the whole lawsuit thing was too stressful for my fragile little mind. He said we could continue some other day."

Matt nodded. Then he looked at Jeff. "You didn't really say that, did you?"

Jeff shrugged. "The important thing, is that Glen's innocent. Someone's setting him up."

"Who?" Amy asked. "It can't be the WWF, they're getting sued because of this."

"I don't know. But we owe it to Glen to find out."


	10. The Memo

****

THE CAGE

Part Ten – The Memo

__

*Disclaimer – this story is completely a work of fiction. All characters are owned by the WWF or are creations of the author. Any likeness to characters or incidents described is purely coincidental.

****

MEMO

To:Mr. Vince McMahon

From:Mr. Howard J. McGarvey

Date:September 4, 2001

Re:Examination for Discovery of Jeff Hardy

They know.

Please inform me of any actions the WWF will make in light of this new information. I would suggest that the WWF take all precautionary measures against Mr. Jeff Hardy, barring that he could expose the WWF's "contract dispute". Please keep the PR team prepared for any news release we may have to make in the near future.

I suggest that we resolve this matter as quickly as possible, for there stands the chance that Mr. Hardy may take his findings beyond our parameters. He has undoubtedly already leaked this information to his closest friends and family. His next step may be to take it to the authorities. 

The WWF cannot afford another media and legal blow.


	11. Mark's House

****

THE CAGE

Part Eleven – Mark's House

__

*Disclaimer – this story is completely a work of fiction. All characters are owned by the WWF or are creations of the author. No infringement intended. Any likeness to characters or incidents described is purely coincidental. 

"I didn't know Mark had a rose garden."

"Shut up Jeff."

The trio of Jeff Hardy, his brother Matt Hardy, and Matt's girlfriend Amy Dumas, cautiously walked up to the front steps of the Calloway house. It was one o'clock in the morning, the suburban block had an eerie calm to it, with the occassional dog barking. Matt looked nervously behind his shoulder as he rapped softly on the front door.

"Matt, you gotta knock louder than that. He's never gonna hear you."

Matt gave his younger brother a stern, 'shut-the-hell-up' look. Still, he did knock louder the second time. A light flickered on in the living room, showing the shadow of someone very large coming to the front door. The door opened a crack; a very tired looking Mark peered through. 

"What the hell is this?"

Matt found the courage to speak up first. "Look, Mark, we really got to talk to you man." 

Mark didn't even flinch. Matt looked back at Jeff and Amy who collectively shrugged. Gulping down his insecurity, Matt turned to face Mark in the eye once again.

"Could we maybe talk about this inside?"

Mark sighed and growled at the same time under his breath. The door closed, then opened wide for the three to step inside. Amy quietly said thanks and gave her best charming smile. Mark glared at her. Amy scuttled inside and stood behind Matt. Mark motioned to the sofa and all three immediately sat down, realizing only too late that the sofa was made for two, not three. Amy's arms were squished to her sides, and Jeff and Matt's hips were wedged to the sides of the couch. Not daring to move without Mark's approval, the three sat obediantly. 

"Now, what the hell could be so important that you woke me and my wife up at one o'clock on a Tuesday night?"

They looked at each other, silently debating who would be the first to talk. Matt spoke. "Well, we found something out, and we thought you might be the best person to talk to." He paused, unsure of how to start his next sentence. "Okay, um, Kane isn't Glen."

Everyone in the room looked confusedly at Matt, who stuttered along. "I mean, well, okay, you remember that whole match? You know, the uh, oh you know. Yeah, of course you do. Well, that wasn't Kane. It was someone else, but it wasn't Kane, I mean, it wasn't Glen. It was someone pretending to be Glen, or Kane, or…whoever. Look, Glen was set up."

Mark sat back in his chair, one hand stroking his goatee in thought. "So what you're telling me is that Glen didn't do any of that shit that night?"

All three nodded in unison. "Basically, yeah." Matt said.

"And you know this because?"

Matt pointed to Jeff. "Jeff."

Jeff looked Mark in the eye. "It's on the tape. If you don't believe me, watch it yourself. The guy in the tape, Kane, he's got a tattoo on his neck."

Mark nodded. "And Glen don't got a tattoo." Mark thought about this for a second then stared at the three. "So what do you want with me?"

They weren't expecting this response. "Well, um, we kind of thought, that, you know…" Matt prompted Taker to come up with the answer himself.

"What? I would save the day? Because I was the only one that believed that something was up from the start, and no one else did? Now you think that because you've discovered some deep, magical truth, that I'm just gonna jump on a white horse, kick the crap out of the bad guys and make everything go back to normal? Well I got news for you punks. Life ain't a fairy tale. Glen ain't got no future. And if you value your life, you'll just keep your mouth shut and go on with life like it was all peachy from the start."

They could all feel their shoulders droop. "But, Mark, he was your friend." Matt reasoned.

Mark grimaced. "Still is, kid." He got up and went over to the bar. Pulling the lid off his scotch, he poured himself a small glass.

Jeff got off the couch and walked cautiously over to Mark. "We can't just ignore this. We've got to get to the bottom of this. What if we're next?"

Mark turned to him, his expression incredulous. "What if we're next? Newsflash Rainbow Bright, we are next. Come on, you didn't honestly expect your career in the WWF would last forever. You didn't honestly think you were that valuable. Nothing in this job lasts forever kid."

Jeff looked defeated. He looked as though he were about to turn and give up, when he looked Mark in the eye again. "I don't wanna end up like Glen. I don't want Glen to live the rest of his life like he is. And if you had any sort of backbone in you, you wouldn't either."

Matt and Amy's eyes both widened at Jeff's remark. Mark gripped his glass so hard he almost shattered it. Jeff stood his ground. Suddenly Mark started laughing.

"You got a pair on you, don't you? Okay kid, so you're gonna bring the WWF to it's knees. You're gonna need proof."

"We got the tape. The whole world has the tape." Amy pointed out.

"Big deal. Why did they switch the two? That's your biggest question. And to do that, you gotta get in on the inside."

Jeff shrugged. "I can do that."

Mark laughed again. "Yeah, you and what army?"

Jeff turned towards the couch. Then he looked back at Mark, pleading with his eyes. 

Mark growled under his breath and set his glass down on the bar. He shook his head, trying to shake the insane thoughts that were going through it. Finally, he succumbed to them. He looked at all three of these kids, one by one. They all had so much potential, but so much more to lose. But they had guts.

"Alright."

Relief washed over them like a tidal wave. Jeff smiled earnestly at Mark. "Thanks."

Mark shook his head. "You're gonna wish you were still asleep."


	12. The Plan

****

THE CAGE

Part Twelve – The Plan

__

*Disclaimer – this story is completely a work of fiction. All characters are owned by the WWF or are creations of the author. No infringement intended. Any likeness to characters or incidents described is purely coincidental.

Mark Calloway, Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, and Jeff Hardy sat around Mark's kitchen table at 1:30 in the morning. "Look, it isn't such a bright idea if we all go in there like the cavalry at once." Mark pointed out.

Matt nodded. "So, if two of us go to New York, and the other two go…?"

"To the Titan Group Law Office."

Jeff looked confused. "Why there?"

"'Cause they got all the documents." Mark said.

"'Kay, how's about Amy and I go to the lawyer's digs, and you two go to the head office."

Matt didn't look too sure about the whole situation. "Uh, well, I can go with Amy…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Hey hon, I can take care of myself. I don't need you looking over my shoulder everywhere I go."

Matt nodded furiously. "Oh, I know. I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that…"

Mark sighed. "He's saying that he wants to look over your damn shoulder. Can we please get to the business at hand here folks?"

The table collectively nodded. Mark crossed his arms. "Good. Jeff and Amy, you guys gotta break into the law office. Try to mess the place up, make it look like regular burglars did it. Maybe steal a computer or two. Just don't let them see what we were trying to get at."

Jeff put a finger in the air. "Uh, I'm not trained as a professional thief."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Jeff nodded, then stopped and stared at Mark with disbelief. "Okay, Matt, you and I will have to sneak into the head office, then into Vinny McMahon's office. This one has to be clean, we don't want him to make a connection between the two for a little while. Buy us some time so we can figure this whole thing out."

"They'll be coming here."

Vince sat in his office, feet propped up on his desk. His fingers drummed the desk nonchalantly, but the hard lines on his face belied his nonchalance. "We'll be waiting for them."


	13. Titan Group LLP

****

THE CAGE

Part Thirteen – Titan Group LLP

__

*Disclaimer – this story is completely a work of fiction. All characters are owned by the WWF or are creations of the author. No infringement intended. Any likeness to characters or incidents described is purely coincidental. And all lawyers aren't bad people.

The harsh light from two waving flashlights pierced the darkness of the empty law office. Amy and Jeff slinked from office to office, searching for Mr. McGarvey's office. They stopped every now and then to throw papers around, break a window, and throw a computer out of the broken window. Every time they did, Jeff said a silent prayer. Amy smirked at him.

"Worried?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. But I also don't want to go to jail. Trust a biker to come up with a break and enter plan."

Amy stopped. "Wow, coming from a biker yourself, that must really mean a lot."

Jeff stared at her, unable to come up with a brilliant comeback. "Shut up."

Amy snickered to herself. She stopped at a particularly ominous red oak door, with a gold plate splattered across the top of it. "Hey Jeff, I think we've found it."

Sure enough, the name read 'Howard J. McGarvey'. Jeff shrugged. "Well, lets do it."

The two crept inside, shinning their flashlights on the bookcases and desk. Jeff picked up the first binder he saw, while Amy rummaged through the desk drawers. Jeff replaced the binder, and picked up the next one. "Man, there's got to be like a hundred binders in here."

Amy kept her eyes on her own work. "We've got to hurry. Just pick up the ones that look important." She didn't even see the 'what-the-hell-kind-of-sense-does-that-make' look she got from Jeff. Amy sat up in the leather chair and stared at the computer. She moved the mouse slightly, and the screen flickered to life. Peering at the bright green desktop, she placed the mouse over the "My Briefcase" folder and clicked. There were several folders with numbers she didn't recognize on them. Then she saw a folder labeled "WWF". She clicked on it.

"I feel sorry for that poor sucker." Jeff muttered to himself as he went through a Personal Injury binder.

Amy went through the huge file, scrolling through lists of correspondence. One peaked her interest. "Hey, Jeff, check this out." Jeff walked over and stood behind her. "It's from yesterday." They were staring at a memo that McGarvey had sent McMahon. Both their eyes widened.

"They know. They know that we know. Holy shit Amy, do you know what this could mean?"

Amy looked out into space, panic spreading across her face in a pale flush. "Matt." She stated. The two looked at each other for a brief second then bolted for the door. Running through the office, they headed for the elevators. "If Vince knows, he might already have the drop on Matt and Mark. This whole thing could be…"

Jeff didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. A lead pipe swung out of the darkness from a crevice in the hallway. Jeff staggered under the blow, hand automatically covering the gaping wound on his forehead. He fell to floor on his back, dazed.

Amy gasped and halted in her tracks. The man who had hit Jeff slowly walked out of the darkness. He was a mammoth dressed in black from head to toe. Amy backed up as quickly as she could, but then found her back had hit something. She turned her head only to see another man, this one nearly as big as the other one. He wrapped his huge arms around her chest. The adrenaline started pumping, kickstarting a violent reaction in her. She began to pound the man with her fists, kicking him in the shins at the same time. The other man came up behind her, and tied a rag around her mouth, preventing her screams from reaching anyone. Amy soon found her hands bound behind her, then was roughly thrown over the back of one of them.

The first man hoisted Jeff under his arms and to his feet. Jeff swayed on his feet, blood pouring from the wound, his hand barely stopping any of it from trickling down the side of his face, drenching his shirt. Barely recognizing the situation he was in, he let the men lead him out of the building, into the awaiting black limo parked outside the front doors.


	14. WWF New York

****

THE CAGE

Part Fourteen – WWF New York

__

Disclaimer – this story is completely a work of fiction. All characters are owned by the WWF or are works _of the author._ _No infringement intended. Any likeness to characters or incidents described is purely coincidental. No Jeffs were hurt in the making of this production._

A small flashlight hung out of Matt Hardy's mouth, while his hands leafed through a file of documents. Vince McMahon's enormous office was filled with opulent red oak furniture, a huge mirrored wall, a black leather chair, and harsh metal filing cabinets filled with document after document. Matt had been searching for over an hour.

"It would've been nice to have some help." He muttered quietly to himself. Mark had taken off as soon as he had gotten Matt into the office. Matt sighed as he put the file back in its place and picked up another one. He could only imagine how well Jeff and Amy were doing.

And there it was; a contract, with Glen Jacob's name on it. Matt's eyes widened as he quickly scanned the contract. Glen wasn't to go into contract negotiations until the next year. But there was a stipulation; if Glen were to be caught abusing drugs, there would be an immediate suspension without pay. _But why did Vince want to get rid of Glen?_ Matt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He folded the contract in half and stuffed it into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He glanced about the room, wondering what else he could possible dig up. He still didn't understand it. But maybe Jeff and Amy were having better luck.

Then again, maybe not. The door burst open to the office, fluorescent lights flooded the room, causing Matt to squint against the harshness. Forcing his eyes open, he saw Vince, standing with his arms crossed, right beside Mr. McGarvey, holding a briefcase. Vince looked extremely pissed off. Matt gulped.

"Well, sorry to disturb you Mr. Hardy. If I had known you were going to be snooping about my office, I would have called Security to help you out. So let me ask you, did you find whatever it was that you were looking for?"

Matt was at a lost for words. His mouth went dry, and his palms began to sweat. "Um, yeah, actually I did." He attempted to sound a lot surer of himself than he felt, but failed miserably.

Vince's eyebrows shot up in surprise. A small grin formed on the edges of his lips. "Oh really? Because I think I've got what you're looking for."

McGarvey set his briefcase down on the desk and opened it. He took out a handful of papers and handed them to Vince. "You see, Mr. Hardy, Glen Jacobs tried to play hardball, and lost miserably."

Matt looked at the papers, still clutched in Vince's hands. "What do you mean?"

"Surely you remember the sale of WCW, do you not?"

Matt nodded.

"But do you know the fine lines of the sale?"

Matt shook his head.

"Well, lets just say that Glen went and stuck his nose where he shouldn't have, and found out about the fine print. Now Mister Jacobs, being the dimwit that he is, or was, decided he was going to further his career in the WWF with it. Now Mr. Hardy, even you wouldn't be dumb enough to try to go up against me, now would you?"

Matt's face went bright red, despite his best efforts to conceal it.

"No, I didn't think you would. But Glen was in a league all to his own. I don't take too kindly to threats, and Glen learnt that the hard way."

"You tried to kill him."

Vince shook his head. "No, no, no. It wasn't like that. You see, we knew that Glen was using steroids. We just wanted the world to know too. So we made sure that his regular dose, just got something extra. Honestly, we didn't know he was going to go that far."

"I'm so sure." Matt smirked at Vince, and received a deathly glare in return.

"Would I lie to you Matt? We didn't know he was going to turn into a vegetable for God's sake."

Matt cocked his head. "So the lawsuit, that was all planned too, hey?"

Vince flinched. His lawyer spoke up. "No. That was a misjudgment on our part. We're working swiftly to correct it though."

Vince pointed at Matt's chest. "And that, my boy, is where you come in."

Matt nearly choked. "Huh?"

Vince smiled. "I can't have another blow to the WWF. And I know how much you dearly love your job, right Matt? You are going to go to Discoveries, and then you are going to stand trial, and you are going to say how you saw, without a doubt, Glen Jacobs abuse steroids, attack your brother, and attack an innocent bystander."

"What?!?" Matt couldn't believe his ears. "And just why the hell would I do that?"

"Well for one thing, I've caught you red-handed breaking and entering into my office. And if that's not enough to convince you…"

The door swung open again, and this time two huge men stormed in, one with a kicking and muffled Amy, the other with a staggering Jeff.

"Amy!"

Amy stopped kicking and struggling enough to acknowledge Matt. The man used it to his advantage to stuff Amy into a chair; hands clamped on her shoulders. Amy shot him a dirty look.

The other man led Jeff into a chair, who now had blood caked around his hairline. He didn't look up at Matt, but instead kept his hand on his gash, and closed both eyes.

"I think we can use these two at the bargaining table, don't you Matt?" Vince smirked at Matt.

Matt glared at Vince, hands unconsciously clenching into fists, and relaxing again. "What are you going to do to them."

"Nothing, unless you decide to open your big fat mouth. Your silence, for their safety."

"And if I don't?"

Vince shrugged. "Jeff might have another fall, this time maybe he won't be so lucky." He tapped Jeff on the shoulder, but Jeff didn't even notice. "Amy could even have a terrible, career-ending injury somehow." He clasped her shoulder, and she swore through her rag at him. "I don't think that's a polite thing to say, 'Lita'."

Matt's shoulders began to sink in defeat.

"So what do you say, Matthew? You and your cohorts can continue working in the WWF with fruitful careers ahead of you, or one of you could take the plunge, so to speak."

Matt opened his mouth to speak, when the entire room was disrupted with the sound of a high pitched ring. Even Jeff looked up. Vince, McGarvey, and Matt all dug around for their cell phones. In synch with one another, they opened up their cell phones and answered. Matt heard a voice in his. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, Vince and McGarvey snapped back their cell phones, and replaced them in their coat pockets. Suddenly, Matt handed his phone to Vince.

"It's for you."

Vince studied Matt's face, of which he could tell nothing. Matt's expression was set in stone. Immediately, Vince began to suspect something. Gingerly, he took the phone from Matt's unwavering hand. 

"Hello?"

Everyone in the room studied Vince, as his expression became more and more tense. He motioned to his cronies. They roughly pushed Matt towards the chairs as Vince stood in the same spot Matt was just in.

"Are you guys okay?" Matt whispered to Amy and Jeff. 

"Mmmffghhmpt." Amy replied.

"I love you too babe." 

Matt tapped Jeff on the shoulder. Jeff jerked awake, eyes lazily looking at Matt.

"Hmm, what?"

Matt inspected his wound. "Yeah, you're gonna need some stitches there bro."

"Hmmm." Jeff nodded absently and went back to resting his head on his hand, eyes closing once again.

Matt looked up at Vince. His eyebrows were now set together furiously, his mouth took a definite downward approach. Suddenly he looked at the mirrored wall, then threw the phone on the desk. He looked wildly about him, stared at Amy and Matt. He came thundering towards them, both their eyes widening in shock. He swiped Amy out of the chair, then picked up the empty chair. Matt kept a hand on Amy's arm, as both stared flabbergasted at Vince's actions. He threw the chair at the wall. With a crash that made everyone jump, one portion of the mirrors came shattering to the floor. And behind it was a small hand held camcorder, the red light shinning brightly in the blackness that surrounded it.

Vince bellowed a string of swears that made even his cronies cringe. He knocked over the camcorder, and picked up the phone again.

"Where the hell are you taping this from, Mark?"

Amy and Matt exchanged smiles.

Vince's expression took a dramatically different shade. Instead of fury, it began to look… nervous. Matt had never seen Vince McMahon actually nervous. It almost made Matt nervous.

Slowly, Vince snapped the phone shut, and turned to face Matt, Amy, and the snoozing Jeff. Matt couldn't read into what his expression could mean for their well being.


	15. The Herald

THE CAGE ****

THE CAGE

Part Fifteen – The Tribune

__

Disclaimer – this story is completely fictional. All characters are owned by the WWF or are works of the author. No infringement intended. Any likeness to characters or incidents described is purely coincidental.

****

WWF LOSES LAWSUIT

LANDMARK CASE FINDS WWF LIABLE

__

Tampa Bay

In a landmark case, the WWF was found 100% negligent for damages caused by one of its own wrestlers. Plaintiff Michael Latt sued the WWF corporation after an attack that took place on April 23rd, 2001. Mr. Latt, an avid wrestling fan, was waiting in the parking lot after WWF RAW took place, when he was roughly pushed into a brick wall by Glen Jacobs, otherwise known as 'Kane'.

Because the wrestler was in his costume, and appearing to act in character, Latt's lawyer argued that the WWF should be held responsible for Jacob's behavior. The WWF's lawyer, Howard McGarvey, countered that Mr. Jacob's was under the influence of illegal drug use, therefore the WWF should not be held accountable. Judge Ross Grove sided with Latt's lawyers, stating that "the WWF obviously knew that Mr. Jacobs was abusing drugs and did nothing to prevent the inevitable." The case judgment is just one in many blows against the WWF's owner, Vince McMahon.

Shortly after the attack, Glen Jacobs was found comatose in his hotel room, after an apparent overdose. Jacobs was hospitalized in serious condition, and was found to have sustained irreparable brain damage. 

In a surprising move late last month, Vince McMahon transferred Jacobs from his hospital room to an upscale group home in Connecticut, and agreed to foot the bill for all medical bills incurred. Mr. McMahon also signed over 2% of his own personal shares of the company to Mr. Jacobs.

The WWF has not commented on the signing or the lawsuit result.


	16. Glen

THE CAGE ****

THE CAGE

Part Sixteen – Glen

__

Disclaimer – this story is completely fictional. All characters are owned by the WWF or are creations of the author. No infringement intended. Any likeness to characters or incidents described is purely coincidental. Thanks for all reviews given.

The engine idled for a bit, then went dead. Silence filled the dark green Taurus rental car. The four occupants looked outside their windows, not saying a word. Matt Hardy juggled the keys in his hand.

"You want us to come in with you?" He turned around to face Mark Calloway, whose eyes were hidden by a pair of dark, reflective Oakleys. 

Mark shook his head slowly. "Nah. It should just be me."

Amy, sitting beside Mark in the back seat, tapped him softly on the shoulder. "We don't mind, Mark. We should probably go see him anyhow."

Jeff nodded from the front passenger seat.

Mark shook his head again. "Probably wouldn't recognize you guys anyway." He took off his sunglasses, rubbed them against his shirt, then resolving himself to it, replaced the sunglasses back on his face. He opened the car door, and eased his massive frame out. "See you in a bit."

Matt nodded, Jeff gave a short wave.

Mark walked across the prim green lawn, looking slightly out of place in his typical biker gear. Nurses taking patients out in their wheelchairs stopped short upon sight of him, then quickly wheeled their patients out of sight. Mark shrugged it off. He stepped through the marble entryway, reminiscent of an old plantation – totally not Glen's style, but still nice he had to admit. He checked in with the head nurse, who glumly nodded him through to the back of the home.

Glen sat in a wheelchair, dead eyes looking through the giant glass windows. Mark crouched beside him, and took off his sunglasses. Glen did not acknowledge his appearance. Mark's face took a grim look, his eyebrows furrowing, mouth setting in a frown, all of which added seemed to add years to his face. Mark placed a hand on Glen's knee.

"Long time no see, eh buddy?" 

Glen continued to stare out the window. The soft light from the bright sun made his pale reflection seem all the more white. His eyes, once vibrant, were now dulled from the dark circles underneath them. His hair looked long and stringy, somewhat greasy.

"Glen, buddy, I know you can hear me man. I know this comes too little, too late. But we got him, Glen. We got him by the balls now."

Glen remained unchanged by news of their victory.

Mark sighed. He looked out the window with Glen, a beautiful day, but spoiled by the fact that it had to be seen from within the confines of this place. With his left hand, he flipped out his sunglasses and put them on his face. He began to stand up but stopped.

His hand, the one on Glen's knee. Glen's hand had moved to clutch Mark's. Mark stared down at the spectacle. He leaned back down to look at Glen's face, but it was unchanged. 

"Glen…"

He felt his hand squeezed by Glen's.

Mark knelt back down to sit beside Glen. He stayed there the rest of the day.

THE END


End file.
